


First Encounter of the Gay Kind

by t_dactyl



Series: alexdykers' werewolf kara au [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf AU, a short little first meeting thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dactyl/pseuds/t_dactyl
Summary: for alexdykers' werewolf kara auLena finds herself at a Denny's in the middle of the night and comes across the woman of her dreams.





	First Encounter of the Gay Kind

**Author's Note:**

> so like, this werewolf kara au is very quality content and i enjoy it a lot, it's all good times and i felt compelled to write something for it lmao  
> if you haven't already, go over to alexdykers.tumblr.com for it, they're providing that good good over there  
> i took a little bit of liberties here, but i hope i did it justice, have fun  
> also, i didn't feel like editing, so like, yolo, it is what it is rn

The parking lot it empty, but the inside is well lit. It’s like a bright beacon of hope in the darkness, offering Lena a safe place to get her bearings and call for help. With heels clicking loudly on the damp asphalt, she picks up her pace and walks into the establishment.

 

Personally, she’d never stepped red-bottomed foot into a Denny’s before in her life, nor had she ever intended too, but desperate times call of desperate measures. The one day that she decides to drive herself, her car dies on her in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, forcing her to walk in six inch heels along the side of the road before coming upon a questionable chain restaurant.

 

Sighing in relief as she steps into the building, she pays no mind to the interior or anyone inside, focusing only on the counter and the employee behind it.

 

“Excuse me,” she starts, getting the attention of the tired eyed person, “but I need to use a phone if that is at all possible. My car broke down a ways down the road and I need to call a service to come get it and someone to come pick me up.”

 

With a name tag that says Bobbie and eyes that say exhaustion, the person sighs heavily, “don’t you have a phone? I’m not really supposed to let people use this one.”

 

Lena reaches into her purse and pulls out her phone, displaying the blank screen. “The battery is dead and I don’t have a charger.”

 

They look like they want to deny her, but the ring of a bell in the window from the kitchen draws their attention. They sigh, “Whatever,” and reach under the counter to pull out a handheld for a landline, “I have to get that woman her pancakes. Again.”

 

As Bobbie goes over to gather the plates of food, Lena glances around and catches sight of the only other person in a Denny’s this late at night.

 

She’s… dirty. And when she says dirty, she means that this woman is filthy, utterly and completely. This woman is hunched over her table, covered head to toe in dirt and mud, bits of leaves caught in her messy short hair and a twig sticking out of the collar of her shirt. The sleeves of her red and black flannel are rucked up to her elbows, leaving her muscular forearms exposed, allowing Lena to see the flex of muscle under skin every time that she moves to shovel more food into her mouth. Her jeans are just as dirt covered, ripped in more than one place, torn in a haphazard way indicative of them being naturally ripped, not bought pre-ripped. From the foot that peeks out from under the table, Lena catches a glimpse of what must have once been a white sneaker, now fully stained and muddy as well.

 

She’s breaktaking.

 

This woman is like something out of one of her romance novels, rugged and beautiful. Lena finds herself staring, unable to function in the face of this fantasy person come to life. She is only knocked out of her trance when Bobbie goes over to deliver more pancakes to the goddess’ table.

 

Phone in hand, Lena wracked her brain for any number that she can recall on hand and types it in, hoping beyond hope that she’s right and the call goes through.

 

“Hello?” answers the voice on the other side of the line, confusion obvious in the soft voice.

 

Lena sighs in relief, “Sam, thank god.”

 

“Lena? Where are you calling from? Are you alright?” A pause. “Oh my god, did you get arrested?”

 

“What? Sam, no!” When Bobbie looks over at her, Lena realizes she should reign it in a little. “I’m fine. I need you to come get me, my car broke down in the middle of nowhere and now I’m calling you from some chain restaurant. And call someone to get the car too. Please.”

 

“Seriously? Wow, your luck sucks. Well, where is this ‘chain restaurant’ you’re stuck in?” The laughter at her misfortune is audible even through the phone, but Lena chooses to ignore it in favor of find out exactly where she is.

 

Lowering the phone, she looks back at Bobbie (and if she spares another glance at the woman still eating in the back, no one can really blame her), “Excuse me again, but what is the address to this place?”

 

“The Denny’s on Haralson, off of 89th,” they deadpan.

 

Lena smiles in thanks before relaying the information to Sam (ignoring the actual gawf of laughter at where she is) and receiving confirmation that Sam is on her way.

 

“Thank you so much, Bobbie,” Lena says after handing the phone back, “You’ve really saved me here. May I trouble you for a cup of coffee? I might have to wait a while.”

 

They give her another dull look and Lena figures that this late at night all thought of cheery customer service is gone for them. “Yeah, sure.” Or maybe they just don’t care anymore.

 

She takes a seat at the counter to wait for Sam and watches as Bobbie puts a mug of questionably fresh coffee in front of her. With nothing else to do, her eyes drift back over to the woman.

 

Her hair is probably blonde, she figures, under all the dirt and her glasses are askew on her face, smudged and cloudy to the point that Lena can see it even from this distance. She’s wiggling in her chair as she eats, seemingly unable to keep still at the pure joy of eating stack after stack of pancakes drenched in syrup. And from the empty jugs of syrup, those pancakes are surely drenched  _ or _ it’s a testament to just how many pancakes she’s already plowed through.

 

_ I want her to plow me _ , she thinks, biting her lip as she eyes the other woman.

 

In the thirty minutes that it takes Sam to get there, Lena has watched this woman eat. She never stopped, just ordered more and kept eating. There’s something about her voracious appetite, the way she is lost in the act of eating and that nothing can tear her attention away. 

 

Lena is a little bit in love.

 

But Sam arrives, pulling up outside and flashing the headlights. She must painstakingly pull her attention away from this woman, mourning the fact that she probably won’t be seeing her again, and reaches into her purse. She pays Bobbie for her cup of coffee and leaves a hundred dollars in the tip jar as she heads toward the exit.

 

As she climbs in the car, Sam eyes the calm look on her face with suspicion. “Are you sure you’re alright? Usually you’d be whining the second your ass hit the seat. Did something happen in there?”

 

Lena sighs dreamily, “I saw the most wonderful woman in there.”

 

Sam snorts and eyes her has she starts to drive off, “Seriously? In a Denny’s, in the middle of the night?”

 

“Yes,” she says, looking off in the distance as she pictures that woman in her head, “she was like something right out of a novel.”

 

Now a large smile spreads across her friend’s face, “Oh ho ho. A regular novel or one of your  _ special _ novels?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Sam is barely holding in her mirth at this point, “God. Did you talk to her? Get her number?”

 

Lena jerks back to reality, “Of course not, she was eating, I couldn’t just disturb her like that.”

 

“Lena, you human disaster, how are you going to date this dream woman if you didn’t even introduce yourself?”

 

“I didn’t want to seem like a creep! And besides, it’s not a big thing, I admired her from afar and now I’ll move on. It’s done with.”

 

It was, in fact, not done with. And if Lena inexplicably became a regular at that Denny’s on Haralson in the middle of the night, she’ll insist that it is because of the wonderful coffee and customer service and not her dream woman that comes by every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all had fun, i know i had a good time writing it, lemme know how ya felt (or don't, it's your business) here or at tdactyl on tumblr, catch ya on the flip side


End file.
